Chapter 5/Head on new missions
(Federation space, Earth orbit) The Excalibur is docked at spacedock for repairs with Vulcan cruisers flying around the drydocks along with Andorian and Starfleet ships. (Deck 12, corridor) The Klingons hit us good sir but we're working around the clock to get repairs done for us to leave spacedock Commander Tyson says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell looks at Commander Tyson. We will get the repairs done and leave spacedock says Typhuss as he looks at John. We've fixed the hull breaches today we've got at least another week in drydock to make sure that the relays we're installing will hold Commander Tyson says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Murphy to Halliwell Kate says over the com. Typhuss walks over to the intercom on the wall and pushes the button. Yes, what is it Commander says Typhuss as he looks at John. Can you report to jefferies tube 34 I'm having trouble bringing the systems for sickbay back online Kate says over the com. I'm on my way, Halliwell out says Typhuss as he pushes the button to turn off the intercom. Typhuss leaves to head for jefferies tube 34. (Jefferies tube 34) Typhuss walks in as Kate is working at a relay. Damn it stupid relay why won't you come online Kate says as she's muttering to herself. Let me take a look says Typhuss as he looks at the relay. Then Typhuss sees the power cell on the deck. Typhuss picks up the power cell. Here's the problem Kate, the power cell is not in the relay says Typhuss as he puts the power cell back in and it hums with power. She looks at him. Thanks, sweetie Kate says as she looks at him. Your welcome, anything else I can do for you before I go says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She pulls him in for a kiss. How's that Kate says as she looks at her husband. It was great, very nice says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She smiles at him. Bridge to Captain Halliwell Commander Martin says over the com panel. Typhuss walks over to the intercom on the wall and pushes the button. Yes, what is it Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. You're receiving an Alpha priority hail from Starfleet Headquarters its Admiral Hunter Commander Martin says over the intercom panel. I will take the call in my quarters, Halliwell out says Typhuss as he pushes the button to turn off the intercom. Typhuss leaves to head for his quarters. (Captain's quarters) Typhuss walks into his quarters and sat at the desk and pressed the com panel. Voice pattern to unlock message computer says in its female voice. Typhuss James Halliwell says Typhuss to the computer. The screen changes to the office of Vice Admiral Hunter. Captain Halliwell how goes the repairs to the Excalibur going Admiral Hunter says on the screen. Good, repairs should be done in one week Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Hunter on the screen. That's good I've been reviewing your report on the Klingon attack I've got the Enterprise on patrol in that sector, the Klingons will think twice before attacking one of our bases again Admiral Hunter says on the screen. Typhuss nods. (Space, Earth orbit, one week later) The USS Excalibur is fully repaired and ready to head back out into the Alpha Quadrant. (Main bridge) The crew are at their stations ready to depart when Captain Halliwell looks at Cadet Tyson at the helm. Weapons and shields are at full power sir Lieutenant Garibaldi says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Warp and impulse at ready sir Commander Tyson says as he looks at the engineering console and then at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell looks at Cadet Tyson. Cadet Tyson, take us out says Typhuss as he looks at Cadet Tyson. She looks at her console. Aye, sir engaging thrusters Cadet Tyson says as she inputs the commands into the helm. (Space, Earth orbit) The Excalibur moves slowly out of drydock. (Main bridge) The crew are all looking at the main viewer as the ship moves out of the spacedock and then past the inner planets and then in deep space. Your orders sir? Cadet Tyson says as she looks over her shoulder at Captain Halliwell.